Question: $-8hi - 4hj + h + 8 = -5i - 1$ Solve for $h$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-8hi - 4hj + h + {8} = -5i - {1}$ $-8hi - 4hj + h = -5i - {9}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $h$ in them. $-8{h}i - 4{h}j + 1{h} = -5i - 9$ Factor out the $h$ ${h} \cdot \left( -8i - 4j + 1 \right) = -5i - 9$ Isolate the $h$ $h \cdot \left( -{8i - 4j + 1} \right) = -5i - 9$ $h = \dfrac{ -5i - 9 }{ -{8i - 4j + 1} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $h= \dfrac{5i + 9}{8i + 4j - 1}$